


wanna go out w/ me (ps i still hate u)

by number1bitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, art student au (sort of), others will Turn Tf Up, revali is extremely bitter bc link is a good artist (not tht he wld ever say that outloud), sidon and link r best bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1bitch/pseuds/number1bitch
Summary: revali calls himself a master of the artslink calls himself someone who likes to drawthis is but one of the thousands of differences revali can see between them; they'll never be able to be civil towards one another, let alone work well togetherso how in hylia's good name are they meant to do this stupid art project together





	wanna go out w/ me (ps i still hate u)

'Okay, class... I trust you all in here, so hopefully this will go well. I need every student to pair up with someone-' Link's eyes immediately sprang towards his counterpart, Sidon. They had been the best of friends ever since he could remember, and the two of them together for such a huge art project would probably be the greatest thing to happen the whole year.    
   
'Maybe that's not such a good idea, Sir. Sidon won't get any work done if it's with Link, and the both of them most likely needs this grade to pass the year, judging from how poor the rest of their classes are going. Though, perhaps that's just in comparison to my impeccable working standards... Regardless, please reconsider your decision.' Revali wasn't really worried for that puny Hylian or his freakishly tall friends' grades when saying this. No, it was just another way to interrupt Link's life and ruin any moment he may have thought would be fun. Plus, the noise those two would make each class together would surely have disrupted Revali's own work, which was far moreimportant and would be far moreimpressive than anything those two could produce.     
   
On his far-left side, Revali could see a pink tongue jutted in his direction. The previously mentioned Hylians tongue, to be exact.  _So childish._    
   
'I accept that opinion, Mr. Medoh. Instead, I will be pairing each one of you up. And seeing as you have expressed such concern regarding the grades of Mr. Ruta and Mr. Faron, I will pair you with the latter of the two. As for the rest ...' The teachers droning voice died out in both Revali's and Link's minds, as the realization hit them.  _I'm paired... with that thing_ _?_     
   
Revali swiveled in his chair to look over to the young blonde properly, of whom had his head down and was scribbling something onto a small sliver of paper. He lifted his eyes up towards the Zora to see him holding back laughter behind his webbed red fingers. Huffing and looking back forward to focus on the teacher who was still droning on about the art project, Revali then noticed the overwhelming glares from every other student in the room.  _Of course_. The Rito had single-handedly destroyed the fun aspect of this project for everyone. However, he paid no mind to this. After all, it wasn't as if the other pupils hadn’t hated him before. 

  
Suddenly, the bell rang, indicating the end of the lesson and pulling the Rito out of his thoughts. Next period was mathematics, which Revali un-admittedly wasn't too good at (his immediate defense against any wrong answer being that he just was in a creative mindset that particular day). Just as he left the art classroom, he felt a strange tug at his backpack. It only lasted a second or so, but as far as Revali knew no one had been in the room for they had all already left. Resolving to believe his bag had just caught on a desk or something along those lines, he made his way up to the second floor for his class.

Revali sat at his desk at the back of the rather large classroom, and pulled out the bag he had thrown under his desk before. The lesson was starting soon (he came in early-as always), so he pulled out his maths book. Others he recognized from his earlier art class began flooding the room, and as they did so they looked strangely at him and laughed. Or, not him but his book. Clueless as to what they could be laughing at, Revali ignored it. Even when Sidon came in giggling about presumably the same thing. Instead, Revali chose to exact imaginary, less than petty revenge within his own mind.  _How did that blundering f_ _ool even_ _get_ _here so late? He left the classroom with that midget first before_ _everybody_ _– that was, like, a whole eight minutes ago... I_ _suppose_ _this is just one more way I am infinitely_ _bette_ _r_ _than them_! With that, Revali cracked a smirk and opened the book in front of him. 

The lesson went without incident for a good twenty minutes or so, until Revali had to turn the page as he had finished the previous three with crossed out questions and wrong answers. At this point, the smirk that had been set in place the last twenty minutes broke instantly.

A note fell out. 

This note, of which he had picked up as soon as he spotted it, was from Link. His worst enemy.   _He must have left the classroom_ _after_ _me_ _, after putting this cursed note into_ _my_ _precious_ _book,_ _and_ _hid somehow. That rat_ _...!_ The Rito had stopped working completely at this point, reading the note over and over. He scoffed at the piece of paper, seemingly offended.  _It's_ _not even remotely funny_ _-_ _just crude. Exactly what_ _I'_ _d_ _expect from someone of such low intelligence, not to mention lacking in c_ _lass._

'Mr. Medoh! Why are you not working?' The teacher snapped Revali out of his thoughts, and in the process, gave the poor Rito a near heart-attack. Before he could even stutter out a response, the teacher continued on his yelling.

'Is that a note? My Goddess, it's only the first day, and we already have a problem student... Out with it! What does it say? Well, stand up then!' Revali could practically feel his heart jumping out of his mouth, out the window and down the road. Hopefully for it to get hit, so he wouldn’t have to read... this... in front of the whole class, of whom Revali really was not appreciating due to their obnoxious laughter at the situation.  _Especially that idiotic shark_ _._

Unfortunately, the teachers unwavering glare at him told him all he needed to know. Knees shaking, the poor student stood up and took a deep breath.

'Revali, suck a dick. Love from Link.' Revali was not going to include the incredulous amount of x's, or the love hearts everywhere. Nor the surprisingly good drawing of a penis, acting as a loving signature to end the note. But even without this, both the teacher and the entire class got the idea. Just as the teacher drew in a breath to yell at him louder, Revali stormed out the room, and slammed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello,
> 
> i am so sorry i made every1 look liek a Massive Meanie but that wont be the case soon i promise bros  
> also Oh I WOnder WhEre RevaLi is heAdiNgG HmmMM


End file.
